Mr. Baumann
Baumann is Ben's bff and the owner of the Baumannatorium. Appearance Baumann is a short fat man. He wears a yellow shirt with pink stripes and a dark red apron. He has glasses, a big nose, and thinning white hair. In his Super Baumann form, he wears his apron as a cape. He also has a headband of power. As the Easter Baumann, he wears a white bunny suit and carries a carrot and basket. FA Baumann wears green elf shoes. The first future Baumann is thin, with long black hair. The second future Baumann is fat, wrinkly, and entirely bald. He carries a cane. Powers Normal Baumann has enhanced swag. Super Baumann has every superpower in existence. History OMC *In Swaggatronix, he loitered outside of Swaggatronix. *In Trick or Eh, he went Trick or Treating with the gang. *In Ferrick 10, he introduced Ben to Gaben in a flashback. *In Ben Saves Thanksgiving, he refused to join the protest. *In How Eatle Saved Christmas, he drove the gang's bus and clashed with Ben a few times. *In Buamann Takes Ogre, he was kidnapped by Buamann, but rescued by Ben. He also appeared in a flasback. *In Oprah Makes Garfield Cartoons, he informed viewers that OMGC would not replace OMC. *In Zomboso Struts His Stuff, he helped Ben confront Zomboso. *In Baumann's Blazin' Easter, he became the Easter Baumann and delivered weed to all of the chilren of Baumannville. *In Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo, he accompanied the gang on their road trip. *In Only Shooting Stars, he yelled at Ben for always destroying his store. *In I Dream of Eatle, Ben summoned him in a dream while trying to summon Shrek. *In Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit, his cousin Kai came to live with him. He was later possessed by Billy Larry. *In 420420 and the Weed Factory, he came to Ben for help when his weed factory was invaded by 420420. *In The Drek Who Came to AMERICA, he helped Ben investigate Ferrick and Obama's kidnapping. *In Diagon Returns, he threw a party in a flashback. Later, Super Baumann came to rescue Ben from Diagon. *In The Transpacogrification of Paradox, he told Ben not to transform. *In AmpFibian is Special, he scolded Ben for trying to change the Swaggy Seven. *In Eh, he hired Lt. Steel to retrieve his stolen robot. *In Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank, he kicked Ben out of his store after Ben started a fire *In Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, he was brought to Terradino by Ditto and helped make Kevin good again. *In The Bold and the Americaful, he hosted a Veterans' Day ceremony at Swaggatronix. Later, he was mugged by Psyphon. *In The Great Retcon, he kicked Ben out of the Baumannatorium. FA Baumann appeared when Ben saw the future. *In An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA, he ran over Kraab and Kraabine. It is revealed that he hates Kraab people because Kraab ate all of his Valve-O's once. *In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, he fainted at the sight of destruction to his store. Later, he made Ben clean it up. *In Upchuck's Charming Day, he groused about See Weed. *In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, he was retrieved by Ben 11 and Ben 23 to help defeat Quaad Ben. *In Nemesis 2: Elshrektric Pacoloo, he kicked Ben out of his store. *In Elvis is Alive, he panicked when Bloxx evolved in his store. *In Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon!, he kicked Ben out of his store, then fought See Weed. *In 69 Shades of Eh, he tried to go on vacation with Sheelane, but was thwarted by Ben. *In Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It, he killed Ben and Obama. *In The Deal, he broke out the Ben Ledger when Ben blew up his freezer. Later, it was revealed that he had killed Ferrick for redesigning his aisles. In the quickie, he and Ben tried to save Ferrick. *In Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly, he yelled at Ben for lighting his store on fire. *In A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?!, Ben serenaded him with Andy Gibb. *In Paco Learns a Lesson, he had Ben teach Paco a lesson. *In The Incredible Joe Biden, he was briefly possessed by Humungousaur, giving Ben his DNA for Baubenn. *In Shadow Dancing, he investigated Clarence Saunders to protect Ben. Later, he used his Super Baumann powers to help Ben fight Buamann and Evil Maltruant. *In Requiem for an Eh, he and Ben tried to hide from the Canadian Zombies, but he was infected by Giorgio anyway. *In Who Shot Baumann?, he was shot by Fred, but brought back to life by High Heals. *In The Negative Bautenn: Part 1, he and Ferrick investigated reports of termites in his store. *In The Negative Bautenn: Part 2, he and Ben tried to destroy Buamann's machine, but failed. *In Evil Shocksquatch 10,000, future Baumann appeared in the first and second futures. In the first, he kicked Ben out of his store. In the second, he was held hostage by Evil Maltruant. *In Kangaroo^5, he was forced out of his store by the fighting kangaroos. TAOO *In I'm Hungry, Baumann made fun of Obama when McDonalds' was closed. *In Obama's Birthday, Baumann baked Obama a cake. *in Oh Bama, Where Art Thou?, Baumann told Ben that Obama wasn't coming back. *In Ferrick Gets Ebola, he kicked Ferrick and Obama out of his store. *In The Root of All Ehvil, he tried to kick Ben out of his store. Appearances OMC *Swaggatronix (remastered version) *Trick or Eh *Ferrick 10 (flashback) *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Buamann Takes Ogre *Oprah Makes Garfield Cartoons *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *Only Shooting Stars *I Dream of Eatle (dream) *Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit *420420 and the Weed Factory *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *Diagon Returns *The Transpacogrification of Paradox *AmpFibian is Special *Eh *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Bold and the Americaful *The Great Retcon *An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *Upchuck's Charming Day *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour *Nemesis 2: Elshrektric Pacoloo *Elvis is Alive *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *69 Shades of Eh *Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It *The Deal *Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly *A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?! *Paco Learns a Lesson *The Incredible Joe Biden *Shadow Dancing *Requiem for an Eh *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 (futures) *Kangaroo^5 TAOO *I'm Hungry *Obama's Birthday *Oh Bama, Where Art Thou? *Ferrick Gets Ebola *The Root of All Ehvil Gallery Baumann.png|Model Sheet Baumann (420 Bunny).png|Easter Baumann BIUD Baumann.png|FA Baumann 10,000.png|First future Baumann 10,000 2.png|Second future Trivia *He has had many jobs in the past besides store owner and superhero *There will be an episode dedicated to his backstory *He is perfect See Also *Mad Baumann Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Introduced in TAOO